Harem Drabbles
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots of the Harem Verse rated K through to M. First Drabble: He only wanted a snack. Somehow that ended up to having a hand down his pants. R27. (Rated M)


Rendezvous

**Summary: **He only wanted a snack. Somehow that ended up to having a hand down his pants. R27

* * *

Being the boss of such a large, powerful Famiglia like the Vongola (Fuuta had kindly told him that the Vongola held more responsibility and power than the world's smallest twenty countries. Thanks Fuuta. No stress.) was a tiring job. It demanded a lot of work (which Tsuna attempted to avoid with all the grace of a three legged cow) and a lot of social or unsocial interactions with other members of the mafia (who, more often than not, liked to invade Tsuna's personal space, proceed to make him feel uncomfortable, and then attempt to grope him before leaving.)

Needless to say, he had very little time to eat with a lifestyle this hectic.

(He was still, to this day, trying to understand how that led to having a mouth on the back of his neck, a hand down the front of his slacks, a suspiciously missing shirt, a situation that developed into something much more, and how incidents like that became suddenly more common.)

Let's recap.

* * *

Tsuna paused in writing when he heard the chiming of the clock situated in the corner, slowly shaking his arm out to catch sight of his watch. Dinner had been two hours ago and he'd missed it. (It wasn't his fault. It wasn't so much as a meal as it was an obstacle course – dart in, get food, dart out. Not as easy as it sounded when Mukuro and Hibari were involved. The two had a silent agreement or competition going on revolving around Tsuna and the Decimo boss didn't want to get dragged in too deep.)

When his stomach gurgled, he capped his pen and stood, stretching his arms luxuriously above his head before he made his way towards the door. At first, he was aiming for the main kitchen, but, at the last moment, veered down a side corridor and made his way to the kitchen on the other side of the expansive headquarters. (No, he wasn't trying to avoid anyone. How could you even begin to think that?)

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hands on hips as he eyed the fridge critically. Eventually he walked towards the pantry instead, swinging the door open and letting it stay open as he stepped inside, looking up and down the shelves before he swiped a packet of biscuits, sat down on the floor of the expansive pantry (out of view of the open door) and opened the packet, nibbling on his prize.

He was just starting on what he decided would be his last biscuit when the door suddenly slammed shut, throwing the pantry into darkness and Tsuna froze, ears pricked for any sort of noise as he slowly placed the biscuit he had been getting ready to bite into down (silently mourning it's loss.)

It took a moment of _awareness_ to realise someone was opposite him before a hand suddenly cupped the back of his neck and a mouth crashed down onto his.

(It was a testimony to his life that the kiss wasn't a surprise. He was bound to be cornered someday.)

He tried to scramble back, but his shoulderblades dug into the shelving unit he'd been leaning against before and the unit prevented him from escaping. Even when he moved, his assailant followed him and Tsuna couldn't help the breathy noise he made from the back of his throat when the kiss inexplicably deepened, a tongue sweeping across his lips before slipping past and languidly rubbing at the roof of his mouth.

(The smack to the back of his head that knocked him silly and allowed his assaulter to escape was _completely_ unwarranted.)

* * *

Despite his molestation, Tsuna returned to the pantry later that week (after three days of hovering outside of the kitchen nervously) when he once again managed to miss several meals throughout the day, though this time he kept one eye on the door.

When he was least expecting it, a hand dropped over his eyes while an arm snaked around his waist, both from behind, deft fingers untucking his shirt and then slipping underneath the fabric, callous fingertips brushing against the skin of his stomach and edging up ever higher as a warm mouth closed down on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

The hand over his eyes pressed his head back against a broad shoulder and Tsuna despondently noticed that the person was tall, (like everyone was when compared to Tsuna) though his thoughts promptly dissolved when a tongue lapped at his skin, teeth nipping and teasing while the hand under his shirt danced against the side of his ribcage. It took Tsuna a long moment to realise the tightness in his stomach was desire, and gave a choked off moan.

The motion against his side paused and the mouth on his neck detached (Tsuna was hard pressed to stop himself from complaining) and Tsuna felt a shaky breath exhaled on his damp skin before he was suddenly spun around and shoved further into the pantry. Before he could catch his bearings, he heard the door to the pantry slam shut and he was thrown into darkness.

At first he thought the other had left. That was when he was suddenly backed up against something hard by a shove to his shoulder (he checked the next morning – he had bruises on his back) and then hands were skittering over his arms and chest again.

He heard the clatter of his buttons before the realisation hit that his shirt had been all but ripped open (it was difficult to explain when he tried to get back to his room and was stopped by someone asking if he was okay) and the mouth fell back onto his shoulder, hands moving to hold his waist tightly.

Tsuna didn't even attempt to struggle, his own hands briefly moving, touching clothed shoulders before sliding up a neck and then smooth cheeks as he finally managed to tangle his fingers in thick hair, pulling desperately to try and get the other closer for _moremoremore_.

He felt the foreign feeling in his stomach pool tighter together at the deep, dark chuckle that followed his actions and then the warm wet mouth was gliding down his chest and (he will forever be embarrassed by the noise he gave) Tsuna made a squeak of sound when a tongue flicked out against his nipple. (He was surprised! None of his Guardians or any of those infatuated had taken anything this far, almost being – somewhat – respectful, so Tsuna was in new territory.)

Attention was given to that one place on his chest for a handful of moments before Tsuna heard a shuffle of cloth and assumed the other had gotten to his knees. It was too hard to think at the moment though, and he felt himself tense just slightly when the other started sucking and biting on the toned skin of his stomach, just next to his bellybutton. Unbidden, another noise escaped him, throaty and low, a vocalisation of his want, need, desire. (When he staggered out later that day, he found a huge, red-purple bruise on his skin there and from thereon was embarrassed whenever he caught sight of it. It took _weeks_ to disappear, and garnered attention whenever somebody saw him shirtless, or whenever his clothes were torn from fighting. His partner thought it hilarious when he was flustered at its existence.)

All of a sudden his partner stood, Tsuna's hands dropping from his hair in surprise and holding onto shoulders instead. A mouth pressed insistently down against his, kissing him, slick, hot and almost dirty as a tongue forced its way into his mouth.

Tsuna tried to reciprocate as best he could, his fingers digging gently into cloth and muscle, head tilted back to give the other easier access since they were (unfairly) taller than him, but his efforts faltered when a knee pushed between his legs and lifted, a thigh pressing against his groin and _oh._

How long had he been hard for? (Ever since he first started laving attention on your neck, his mind offered traitorously.)

With a soft whimper, Tsuna couldn't help but to break the kiss, grinding his hips down against the hard thigh between his legs, one of his hands moving from a broad shoulder to press against his mouth to stifle the moans that threatened to escape him.

Kisses were peppered against the side of his throat and top of his shoulder as the leg between his pressed more insistently against him. At the pressure he felt on his hip, Tsuna realised the other was similarly affected like him and hesitantly moved his other hand down a firm body, almost losing resolve when his fingers brushed the cold metal of a zip.

There was a low, muffled curse against his skin and then the other was pushing away. Tsuna moaned at the loss of contact then, but there was a quick kiss pressed to his temple and then something was tied around his eyes, blocking his vision as he heard the door swiftly open and shut.

Whoever it was didn't want Tsuna to see who it was.

(Tsuna was just a little more concerned about his 'problem' rather than the shyness of his newfound partner. He had an embarrassing moment in the closest bathroom he could find, a wadded up towel in his mouth and a hand shoved in his pants. He was mortified to realise, too late, he'd made a mess of his boxers with his action.)

* * *

The next three times he went into the pantry, nothing more happened than for the fact he could eat in peace. (No, he did not feel upset that he wasn't met by the other one. Thinking back, he should have related the mission to his absence.)

On the fourth day, Tsuna made his way miserably into the pantry, hoisted himself onto a counter, despondently shoved his mouth full of chocolate biscuits and tried to ignore his disappointment of getting through the day unmolested.

Half an hour later, he pushed himself from the counter, dusted crumbs off his shirt and made his way to the door when Reborn was suddenly _there._

Tsuna thought about swallowing the mouthful of biscuit he had (despite it being half unchewed) and asking the other how the trip and mission had gone, when he noticed the heated look in Reborn's eyes and everything seemed to quickly fall into place.

Stumbling back into the pantry, Tsuna watched with wide eyes (and ridiculously stuffed cheeks which he tried to rectify) as Reborn advanced towards him, long fingers moving (Tsuna tried to forget how they'd felt against his skin just a few days before because it was making him blush) to undo his tie, before he raked a hand through his hair, knocking the fedora off in the same movement.

When his hips bumped the counter he'd just recently vacated, Tsuna hurriedly swallowed his mouthful, wiped his mouth and quickly asked, "I-It was _you?" _He watched as Reborn draped his tie over one of the shelving units.

"Who else could it have been?" Reborn retorted and Tsuna pressed himself firmer against the counter as the man got ever closer (wisely choosing not to answer the question. Thinking about it, the only people bold enough as to go as far as Reborn had in the past week were Hibari and the man himself – and if it had been Hibari, the other wouldn't have gone as far as to hide his presence or involvement.)

Tsuna felt the breath hitch in the back of his throat as Reborn came to a halt in front of him, a smile playing about his lips. Floundering for a moment, Tsuna closed his hands down on the counter behind him; swallowing his need to...he wasn't sure what it was (but it was something akin to throwing his arms around Reborn...or something like that) and biting back the urge to bolt like a frightened mouse instead.

His choice was taken away from him by Reborn grasping his collar and pressing in close as he ducked his head, nipping at Tsuna's bottom lip and staring at him seriously, as if giving him the choice this time. (Tsuna's pretty sure he would've forced the issue regardless of whether or not he'd agreed.)

There was only a moment's hesitation before Tsuna tilted his head back and Reborn slanted his mouth over his, tongue twisting with his as Reborn's hands moved to start picking at his shirt buttons insistently. Tsuna found he couldn't do much but stand there and let it happen, tangling his hands into Reborn's hair in a somewhat familiar action.

Tsuna felt a whimper escape him when Reborn broke the kiss, just to hear the other chuckle, and was surprised when Reborn twisted him around, pressing intimately close against his back and Tsuna felt a flush creep up his neck at the feel of Reborn's obvious arousal.

And then he had no time left to think as his shirt was pulled from his shoulders and discarded, Reborn's mouth nipping and brushing against the top of his shoulder, the back of his neck, the curve of his shoulderblade. There was even the teasing graze of blunt teeth against some of the numerous scars Tsuna had gained over the years.

Tsuna scrambled for a moment and then managed to get a grip on the counter in front of him, fingers pressing against the marble as he let his head duck forward, another choked noise leaving him, close to a gasp, when he felt deft fingers on the button and zip of his slacks.

He rolled his hips forward at the teasing brush of the hand that dipped into his trousers and tried to ignore the deep laugh Reborn gave before he started sucking a hickey against the back of Tsuna's neck.

Desire and pleasure coiled low and hot and tight in Tsuna's stomach and the moan he gave caught in his throat when talented fingers slipped past his now loose trousers and into his boxers, curling around his length and giving an experimental stroke that almost had Tsuna sliding to the floor when his knees buckled had Reborn not been pressed so tightly against his back (though he always protests that he kept himself standing with the counter – his manly pride didn't allow him to say it was Reborn that kept him standing.)

Reborn rest his chin on Tsuna's shoulder and started whispering things to him that had Tsuna fighting back another blush that threatened to overwhelm his already burning cheeks, his fingers digging in against the marble countertop as Reborn twisted his wrist slowly, thumb rubbing against the tip of Tsuna's erection and then digging ever so gently into the slit.

Reborn's free hand lifted to, at first, cup the side of Tsuna's face, and then he let his fingers slip into the Decimo's mouth, who dazedly sucked on them, his moans only slightly stifled by the digits.

Eventually, despite the hindrance of having fingers in his mouth, Tsuna managed to breathlessly murmur, voice thick with need, "R-Reborn."

"I'm only getting started Tsuna." A sharp upstroke and Tsuna gave a muffled cry around Reborn's fingers, only belatedly feeling the smirk the other gave against the side of his neck as he repeated the motion again, torturously slow.

Tsuna couldn't help bucking his hips into the touch and Reborn's hand promptly left his mouth, trailing spit slick fingers down his chest and briefly tugging at a nipple before he moved to yank Tsuna's trousers and boxers down to his knees. With this done, he braced his arm across the front of Tsuna's stomach, making sure he wouldn't hinder his steady stroking of Tsuna, just so he could prevent the other from rocking into his touch.

While he was no stranger to self pleasure (just thinking the M word, despite his current situation, embarrassed Tsuna to no end), Tsuna couldn't deny how much better (oh so better) it was to have another touch him and he wished he had enough control of his limbs (of which had turned to jelly) so he could return the favour to Reborn.

After a few minutes of Reborn's constant, agonisingly slow pace mixed in with spontaneous twists of a wrist or firm press of thumb to head, Tsuna felt the tight ball in his stomach twist even tighter and his breathing started to catch more and more in his throat, his legs trembling under the assault on his sensitive nerve endings.

"R-Reborn, I 'm – "

"Close? I know." Reborn moved to grip the base of Tsuna's erection and laughed against the sweat damp hairs at the base of Tsuna's neck when the young man whimpered in protest, hips twitching against Reborn's restrictive arm.

"P-Please don't stop Reborn..."

"Don't worry Tsuna. It's just for a moment." Reborn pulled his hands away completely and Tsuna almost sobbed at the lost of contact, rolling his hips back against Reborn and feeling somewhat victorious of the hiss the other gave when hands gripped his waist and dragged his backside against a clothed erection, though Reborn let go shortly afterwards.

Tsuna moved a hand to shakily wipe the back of it against his mouth and warred against shame and embarrassment for a moment before he let his hand inch down to his arousal, brushing his fingers against the tip of it and letting a gasp fall from his lips.

Reborn promptly pushed that thought out of his head when he slapped the offending limb gently away and Tsuna resigned himself to just gripping onto the edge of the counter again, twitching gently at hearing the sound of a zip moving, along with the rustling of a cloth.

His grip on the counter was lost as Reborn suddenly twisted him back around again, pressing his back against the surface, leaning one hand on his shoulder and spitting into the palm of the other before he reached down to push their erections together, wrapping his spit slick hand around the both of them as best he could.

Tsuna almost buckled again when Reborn slid his hand up their lengths, accompanied with a roll of his hips, thumb pressing against the brunette's head teasingly before the hitman's hand was stroking down again.

Within moments Tsuna was panting wantonly, his eyes on Reborn's actions before the other caught his jaw and tugged his face up for a kiss. By this point, his strokes were long, sure and slick, the both of them leaking pre.

It took less than a minute more of heated kissing and hurried movements and then Tsuna was breaking the kiss to press his face into Reborn's shoulder, crying out the other's name as he came into Reborn's hand, the other stroking him through it and not stopping even as Tsuna twitched with over stimulation until he too came.

Reborn slumped into Tsuna, clean hand braced on the counter behind the Decimo as he quietly caught his breath, Tsuna panting into his shoulder. Slowly, Reborn crouched down to pick up Tsuna's discarded shirt, using it to clean his hand as well as himself and Tsuna, ignoring the soft stutters of protest that Tsuna gave.

Reborn just muttered, "If you're going to have a panic attack, do it after I'm finished with my post coital bliss."

Tsuna cleared his throat quietly as he tucked himself back into boxers and trousers alike, keeping his eyes above waist level as Reborn did the same and simply asked, trying not to blush, "Is this just a one off?" When he lifted his eyes, he met Reborn's grin and then the other was kissing him hot and dirty and Tsuna felt himself give a twitch of interest (but a) he was no longer a teenager, he couldn't recover as fast and b) it just seemed to have hit that they were in a pantry of all things, dear god)

"If this was just a one off, I wouldn't have kept coming back, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's words were soft in contrast to the bruising kiss he'd just given and Tsuna gave him a smile in response and Reborn proceeded to kiss him breathless and witless again.

* * *

Tsuna looked up from his paperwork as the door softly creaked open, and couldn't help the smile that played about his lips as he watched Reborn enter the room, the hitman tilting his fedora back so he could meet the brunette's eyes with his own.

"You missed dinner, Tsuna."

Tsuna lifted a hand to press to his mouth as if in contemplation, but he was trying to hide his grin.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"It wouldn't do well for the Decimo to pass out from lack of sustenance."

"Well, what would you recommend, Reborn?"

"You seem to be ahead on your paperwork. I'd advise that you leave the work for now and go ahead and get yourself something to eat."

"I'll take your words to heart then." Tsuna couldn't hide the smile then as he stood, pushed his chair in and walked towards the door. As he passed the taller man, Reborn leaned down to murmur something in his ear that kept the smile on his face even as he made the somewhat long trek to the other side of the Vongola Headquarters.

He'd barely even stepped into the pantry before the door was shut behind him and needy hands were running up his body, a warm mouth pressing against his own.

* * *

This is for **xxxKimi-chan** and sort of took off lmao...I hope I followed her prompt correctly!

Hope you liked it and that I kept it to how you wanted! (It's my first time writing something even vaguely 'M' so I hope I haven't disappointed!


End file.
